creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Memoria SD
Una noche, para ser específico, creo que fue el 15 de enero, tuve una reunión con mis amigos, por así llamarla, "reunión". Para ser sinceros fue un intento de esas fiestas que, quieren ser como la de Proyecto X, pero en esta ocasión, no salio nada como se esperaba. Cerca de las 6 a.m, ya con mi mayor aburrimiento, sentado en un sillón que se encontraba en el patio de la casa de mi amigo (Si, la fiesta fue en lo de mi MEJOR amigo, pero eso no quitaba mi mala onda y aburrimiento) decidí irme, inventando la primer excusa que se me viniera a mi cabeza, dije que, si llegaba tarde, seguramente estaría castigado, (Tengo 17 años, vivo en San Nicolas). Pese a que recién estaba amaneciendo, pude encontrarme a varios vecinos, fuera de su casa, baldeando la vereda. Eso fue un punto a favor, ya que mi casa, aunque quedaba a solo 4 cuadras, me daba seguridad ante un robo o algo por el estilo. Llegando a mi casa, en el baldío de la esquina, veo algo que brillaba un poco, justo en la vereda y a solo un paso de mis pies, cuando me agache un poco para poder determinar que era, pude observar las lineas pequeñas color dorada, con las que supe que era una memoria, al levantarla era una común, marca SanDisk, de esas de 2GB, que, por lo general, te vienen de regalo en algunos teléfonos. thumbDecidí quedármela, lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue: "Iván, hoy estas de suerte! Seguro tiene cosas, las borro, y la utilizare en mi mp3" Por lo que definitivamente, recogerla, sería la peor decisión de mi vida. Al llegar a mi casa, obviamente que, pese a mi terrible sueño (hacia 28 horas que no dormía, de eso estoy seguro) me acosté en mi cama, con la idea de llevar la notebook para conectar la memoria, y cargarla de canciones. Pero no, me quede dormido totalmente. Eran las 5:30 de la tarde, mi padre me levanto para avisarme que debía ir al trabajo, y que, hasta las 9 no volvería. Super contento me quede en mi casa solo, algo que me encanta hacer, aunque tuve un pequeño deseo de visitar a mi vieja. Hacía 2 días no iba a su casa. Mis padres están separados, por lo que, me prepare mi rutina para ese día, "Me pego un baño, veo el tema de la memoria, la conecto al mp3 y me voy caminando a lo de mamá". Como ya lo había planeado, me tome un buen baño para sacar la resaca, y luego prendí mi notebook, busque la memoria y, al conectarla, fue cuando todo comenzaba a tornarse algo extraño. Todo funcionaba normalmente, pero, la memoria estaba cargada totalmente de cosas. Lo primero que había era un archivo .Txt que decía: "Léeme", lo abrí y decía que tenga precaución con las decisiones que tome, que sea muy cuidadoso porque cada cosa que haga, podría cambiar mi vida. Parecía más que nada una nota de algún consejo para la vida, pero no, luego, supe que eso, era una advertencia del contenido de la tarjeta sd. Lo segundo que abrí fue un .Mp3, tuve curiosidad de ver que contenía antes de borrar todo, grave error. Cuando la pista comenzó a sonar, era muy extraña, música antigua, como si fuese el sonido del viento cuando sopla, muy al estilo de la intro de "Holy Diver, de Ronnie James Dio" o del vídeo "ET" de Katy Perry, (les doy ejemplos para que se den una idea). Cerca del minuto, se escucha una voz de una niña, riéndose, pero con una calidad poco apreciable, y luego esta niña hablaba, al cabo de 3 veces de repetir la canción, pude descifrar que decía, un mensaje muy tenebroso, que me dio tanto terror, como ganas de seguir revisando el contenido, el mensaje era el siguiente: Well... i'll tell you a history, i kill my father, and then, my mother, my brother it's here, but... he's mad. You gonna die. Thank's for listen. Realmente pensé que simplemente era una canción. Pero más tarde, supe, que era un mensaje. El siguiente archivo, era una foto, la imagen se llamaba LlaMando616.Jpg y contenía a una niña rubia, de ojos casi blancos, muy claros, sentada en una silla, pero esta silla estaba al revés, con las patas mirando el techo, el respaldar tocando el suelo, y la niña sentada en las patas de la silla, expresando una cara sonriente. Cabe destacar además, el escenario, una habitación marrón, la silla blanca con rajas, como si estuviese deteriorada, y un hacha no muy grande y que se podía apreciar solo la forma, tirada en el piso a un costado del lado izquierdo. La imagen era muy al estilo Photoshop, poco real. Ya casi por abrir uno de los últimos archivos, (los cuales eran 3 vídeos más) la pc me marco el siguiente error: "Beware, the devil is knocking the door" con una cruz dentro de un circulo rojo, como esos errores comunes de windows, lo leí, no le di importancia y seguí. Les recomiendo algo, lean siempre los que les aparece, no como yo, que lo leí por leer, sin ganas y sin prestar atención. El primer vídeo, empezó totalmente bien, parecía uno tomado con la cámara de un celular, se movía por el pulso del narrador, que por cierto, era el que estaba grabándolo, se podía observar en un principio unas mujeres serias y tristes, caminando, y con ropa lúgubre, y si, había acertado, el vídeo era corto, terminaba cuando estas señoras llegaban a la puerta de una sala velatoria. En el segundo vídeo, cabe destacar que, al igual que en el primero, no pude reconocer que era lo que decía el narrador, pero parecía que estaba llorando. Se podía ver 3 ataúdes, en uno un señor con barba de unos 50 años, el segundo una mujer de mas o menos la misma edad, rubia, con un tajo en su cara, y por ultimo, un niño de unos 15 años, de pelo oscuro, y le faltaba un brazo. A los tres les habían colocado varias flores, se veía muy triste y a lo lejos, se escuchaba "this girl is crazy, but I think may be possessed, you never know". Supuse que, se hablaba de la niña de la foto, que esta podría haber asesinado a los 3 integrantes de la familia, y luego recordé, la grabación mp3, y ahí todo encerraba, era lo de la grabación, mato a su padre, a su madre, y su hermano estaba loco, seguramente, habrá asesinado también a su hermano, y sería ese niño al que le faltaba un brazo. Faltaba únicamente la niña de la familia, pero quedaba 1 vídeo más. Con un terror que avanzaba en mi, seleccioné el archivo, y lo miré. El vídeo era con la niña en primer plano, ahora sonreía, con una cara muy inocente, pero luego le comenzaron a sangrar los oídos, fue muy terrorífico, a lo que luego se escucharia: "I told you, you will die, but I'm not bad, just wait for me in your dreams, you might survive" que traducido sería algo como: "Te lo dije, morirás, pero no soy mala, solo espérame en tus sueños, tal vez sobrevivas". En ese momento, se podía apreciar que se reía a carcajadas, y al finalizar el vídeo, en la carpeta de la memoria se podía ver que decía: No se encuentran archivos. Parecía un sueño. En ese momento, la garganta se me cerró, como si me quisieran asfixiar, y la nariz comenzó a sangrarme, creí que moriría, nunca me imagine sufrir ese terror. Cuando pude volver a respirar, me di cuenta que estaba tirado en el piso, me levante, y con la mayor velocidad que pude salí corriendo a lo de mi madre, por suerte vive a 5 cuadras, al llegar mi madre me abrió la puerta y noto mi desesperación, me pregunto que pasaba, a lo que no quise comentarle nada. A todo esto eran las 8 de la noche, decidí quedarme a dormir en lo de mi mamá, por lo que me preparo algo de almorzar, y, mientras cocinaba, sonó el teléfono, ella atendió y me lo pasó, era mi padre, preguntando que me pasó, de forma muy preocupada, ya que vio que mi computadora tenia gotas de sangre, y la silla estaba tirada. Le dije que simplemente me lastime, no quise asustarlo a él tampoco, así que le dije que no volvería a la noche, y lo salude con normalidad. Cenamos. Hablamos de todo un poco con mi mamá, parecía que todo había pasado, que nada ocurriría. Al acostarme a dormir, no pude parar de pensar, recordaba cada maldito vídeo, y la foto, con esa horrorosa niña mirándome. Me dormí. A las 4 a.m, mi madre me levanta preguntándome que me ocurría, pasó para ver como estaba y me vio moviéndome demasiado, y ahí vino a mi mente mi sueño, horrible, toda mi familia, muerta, teniendo la imagen de la sala de velatorio, y luego la niña, repitiendo su risa. Luego de este hecho, no puedo parar de tener pesadillas horriblemente realistas, con tragedias de todos tipos, y al final de mis sueños, la niña. No puedo descansar en paz, me es imposible dormir, no puedo dejar de ver a mis padres, sin ver esa imagen de ellos muertos, asesinados, destripados, como los veo en mis sueños. Mi mayor deseo ahora, es poder ser normal nuevamente, el sueño esta matándome, esta arruinando mi vida social, las relaciones que tenía, ya arruino casi por completo mis estudios, soy como un zombie que camina con los ojos abiertos, sin sentir nada. Mi vida cambio para lo peor, aunque consuma pastillas para dormir, nada ocurre, todos mis proyectos de vida murieron en el intento. No soy más que una cosa que camina, que vive cansado, que tiene problemas emocionales serios, y que no puede ya siquiera vivir. Preferiría morir a seguir así, no se si simplemente es una sensación, o realmente mi cuerpo esta sin energías, me preocupa, desearía que mi muerte se aproxime lo mas rápido posible. Mi mayor terror: La noche. Tengo 18 años, no puedo salir, no puedo disfrutar mi edad, tampoco puedo descansar, mis sueños no son más que accidentes fatales, tragedias, muertes, asesinatos, y la niña. Nose que es lo que habré hecho yo para merecer esto. Desearía volver el tiempo atrás, y ser una persona normal, extraño disfrutar hermosos momentos con mis padres, con mis amigos. Nadie me comprende, creo que piensan que estoy loco, o que me drogo. Nunca, aunque ya me pasó por la cabeza, acudiría al suicidio, yo tengo esperanzas con mi vida... ¿Ustedes qué dicen? ¿Me queda algo por vivir? ¿O simplemente, el sufrimiento mismo? Todo por una memoria. Disfruten por mi, la vida que ustedes gozan. Categoría:Sueños/Dormir